


Les aventures de Tribble #5765

by Jainas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bingo-fr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Tribbles are therapeutic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Caresser le tribble pour le faire ronronner dans un objectif thérapeutique est un acte d’une logique incontestable, Capitaine."</p>
<p>(Ou : comment Tribble #5765 devint le tribble le plus célèbre de la galaxie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les aventures de Tribble #5765

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot très crack, né de 200 mots dans un arbre à drabbles sur lj, et inspiré en partie par le fait que dans la timeline "Prime", la Fédération ne découvre normalement les tribbles que bien plus tard, (c'est quand même fou le nombre de trucs que j'ai assimilé par osmose fandomique, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais regardé la série originelle...), et pour mon affection pourtant peu mise en oeuvre pour les narrateurs extérieurs.
> 
> Il remplit également avantageusement la case "câlins" de mon Bingo-fr.

Tribble #5765 était l'un des quinze survivants de l'invasion de petites boules poilues qui infestèrent le vaisseau spatial _USS Enterprise NCC-1701_ à la semaine 76 de sa mise en service et manquèrent de provoquer sa perte en mettant des poils dans toutes les machineries délicates (au grand dam de l’Ingénieur en Chef) et en se reproduisant de manière exponentielle (au grand dam de tout le reste de l’équipage, à l'exception de la section de xénobiologie qui trouva tout cela fort passionnant et ma foi très excitant).

La plupart de ses comparses eurent un destin moins heureux, mais Tribble #5765 fut pour sa part épargné et conservé au laboratoire lorsque les officiers de Starfleet réussirent à reprendre contrôle de la situation : soigneusement séparé de ses semblables et soumis à un régime sévère l'empêchant de faire trop de petits, un tribble perd son aura de nuisible capable de faire trembler l’empire Klingon pour redevenir un simple animal - par ailleurs plutôt mignon selon les critères humains en la matière. (Il est à noter qu’en raison de leur multiplication extrêmement  rapide et de leur structure cellulaire encore plus proche de celles des humains que l’est celle des cochons, les tribbles font d'excellents cobayes, ce qui explique le sursis imprévu de Tribble #5765.)

Il finit malgré cela par trouver une fin tragique (mais prévisible) lors d'un test sur la résistance aux radiations et son épopée - déjà bien aventureuse pour ceux de son espèce - n'eut pas été plus loin si le Dr McCoy n'avait décidé de faire de lui le sujet d'une ultime expérience et de lui injecter le sang de l’être humain génétiquement modifié connu sous le patronyme de Khan Noonien Singh.

Cela bien sûr, Tribble #5765 ne le sut jamais, pas plus qu’il ne réalisa qu’il avait été l’objet d’une résurrection miraculeuse : son entendement était bien trop limité. En ce qui le concerne, il s'éveilla simplement dans une nouvelle cage, avec une sacrée fringale et une envie renouvelée de procréer.

Il ne sut pas non plus qu'il devait sa survie à « un attachement illogique à une créature qu'il serait plus raisonnable de disséquer, Docteur McCoy.

\- Je le sais, je suis un docteur, pas la S.P.A. !

\- Mais vous n’en avez pas moins raison : le Capitaine Kirk lui doit effectivement d'une certaine manière la vie. Et s'il est vrai que les ronronnements des tribbles sont sur une fréquence qui produit des effets bénéfiques pour les humains, alors sa présence dans la chambre d'hôpital pourrait avoir un impact thérapeutique qu'il serait irrationnel de négliger.

\- Attention, Spock, si tu continues comme ça, je vais croire que c’est toi qui es illogiquement attaché.

\- Je ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez, Docteur. Les attachements que forment les vulcains sont toujours éminemment logiques. A présent, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, je dois passer visiter le Capitaine. Je peux me charger de déposer la cage dans sa chambre. »

Et c'est ainsi que Tribble #5765 devint l'animal de compagnie de James Tiberius Kirk.

 

Ou plutôt : c'est ainsi que James Tiberius Kirk découvrit l’existence de Tribble #5765. Sa promotion au rang d’animal de compagnie fut une affaire moins rondement menée.

 

Les tribbles ont une conscience plutôt réduite de leur environnement et leur vue est exceptionnellement déficiente, mais ils sont doués d’un bon odorat (pour la localisation de nourriture et celle, éventuelle, de prédateurs, bien que leur vrai seul moyen de défense soit le nombre) et d’une bonne ouïe (pour la localisation d’autres tribbles avec lesquels faire plus de petit tribbles). Et aussi un sens du toucher très sensible.

Aussi, bien que Tribble #5765 ait vaguement eu conscience de son changement de localisation, le véritable bouleversement eut lieu de son point de vue quand quelqu’un le sortit de sa cage, le cala contre son bras, et se mit à le caresser d’une manière tout à fait fantastique qui provoqua de sa part un ronronnement satisfait et vigoureux. Les tribbles n’ayant pas non plus une conscience très affinée des durées, Tribble #5765 aurait été incapable d’estimer combien de temps s’écoula avant que la divine session de caresses ne s’achève, puis que quelqu’un d’autre - odeur différence et toucher différent - ne le prenne à son tour.

Tribble #5765 n’étant toutefois pas très regardant, il se fit vite à l’idée d’être cajolé par les individus différents qui se succédaient pour le servir, et ne se montra pas avare de ronronnement... jusqu’au jour où sa somnolence, les caresses qu’on lui faisait et son ronron subséquent furent brutalement et impoliment interrompus, ainsi que lui-même déposé sans ménagement sur une surface nouvelle et inconnue - et mouvante. Danger potentiel ? Tribble #5765 ouvrit bien grand son conduit auditif et se prépara à faire le mort en cas de besoin.

“Capitaine !

\- Je... quoi ? Uh-

\- Ne bougez pas, Capitaine. Vous êtes à l’hôpital... Docteur McCoy, ici Nyota, le Capitaine vient de se réveiller... Oui, bien sûr... A vos ordres... Capitaine ! Shh... Ne bougez pas. Léonard est en chemin...

\- Kahn ?

\- N’est plus un problème, l’Entreprise a été sauvée, Jim.

\- Soif...

\- Tiens.”

Suivi de bruits qui donnèrent soif à Tribble #5765.

“Merci. J’ai l’impression d’avoir un truc mort dans la bouche...

\- Oh, Jim. Tu es resté dans le coma presque deux semaine, nous étions tous très inquiets.”

A ce point-là, l’attention de Tribble #5765 dériva un peu, jusqu’à ce qu’un mouvement brutal de la surface sur laquelle il avait été déposé n’attise de nouveau sa vigilance.

“… Nyota, pourquoi y a-t-il un tribble sur mes genoux ?”

Une nouvelle paire de mains saisit Tribble #5765 et le malaxa vaguement. Il ronronna.

“… Certaines études suggèrent que si les personnes dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qu’on leur dit, elles peuvent également être sensibles aux effets positifs des ronronnements de tribble...

\- Oh. Bon, d’accord. Ne m’en veux pas si je replonge dans le coaltar, je ne me sens pas très---”

Les caresses cessèrent, mais le contact était large et chaud, et agréable : Tribble #5765 continua d’exprimer bruyamment son bien-être. Au bout d’un long moment, les mêmes mains qu’avant l’extraillirent avec délicatesse de la prise chaude et le reprirent pour le reposer dans sa cage. Dommage.

 

Les mésaventures de Tribble #5765 n’en était pas pour autant terminée.

Un « attachement illogique” lui avait peut-être épargné la dissection, mais il n’en restait pas moins une célébrité scientifique que l’on se serait volontiers arrachée pour découvrir le fonctionnement exact du sérum et pour s’enquérir de ses effets secondaires potentiels. Bien malgré lui, Tribble #5765 était à cet instant précis le tribble le plus célèbre de la galaxie dans les milieux scientifiques (voir tout court, la galaxie n’ayant a priori qu’un intérêt plus que limité pour son espèce, laquelle ne s’illustrait par ailleurs pas exactement par l’individualité de ses membres) et un professeur enthousiaste ainsi que porté au lyrisme l’avait même qualifié de “Lazare des tribbles”.

Mais tout ce que savait Tribble #5765, c’est que des mains malveillantes et gantées le tiraient de son territoire pour le tripoter de manière déplaisante, le maintenaient en place tandis qu’on rasait sans façon une partie des poils qui faisaient sa fierté comme son sex-appeal auprès des autres tribbles, et que des électrodes étaient appliqués sur sa peau ou qu’on lui faisait des prises de sang et autres scans aussi spécialisés que désagréables (examens que subissait par ailleurs presque à l’identique le Capitaine Kirk, non pas ce cela eût beaucoup réconforté Tribble #5765 de le savoir).

“Et donc la boule de poiles est le patient zéro ?

\- Le terme “patient zéro” sous-entend qu’il s’agirait d’un phénomène médical de l’ordre de la contagion, ou du moins de la transmission d’un individu à l’autre par des moyens naturels, ce qui n’est aucunement le cas, Capitaine. Le sérum basé sur le sang de Khan est artificiellement injecté et ne contient pas de molécules susceptibles de se propager d’elles-mêmes”

C’était les toutes premières mains, les plus chaudes, celles qui appuyaient avec un rythme régulier et à la pression parfaitement maîtrisée, identique d’une fois sur l’autre. Tribble #5765 avait un faible particulier pour ces mains (celles avec les ongles qui venaient gratouiller légèrement la racine de sa fourrure étaient toutefois presque aussi appréciables - non pas qu’il tint un palmarès).

“Très bien, soit rationnel si tu insistes. Merci de venir me voir.

\- Je suis votre Second, il n’est que logique que je vous tienne informé de l’évolution des réparations de l’Entreprise et des divers procédures en cours suite aux agissements de Khan et de l’Amiral Marcus.”

Soupir.

“Je pensais qu’on avait dépassé ça.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de raisons pour venir me voir à l’hôpital, Spock. Quand j’étais en train de- de mourir, et que- tu étais là... Je me souviens.”

Les mains sur Tribble #5765 se figèrent brutalement, leur tension se fit désagréable. Il laissa échapper un trille de détresse et la pression se relâcha, sans toutefois que les caresses reprennent.

“Capitaine.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à le redire, Spock, et je sais que tu trouves ça douloureux, que tu préférerais ne pas avoir à ressentir quoi que ce soit... Mais ce que je voulais dire, c’est merci d’avoir été là. Merci d’être là, et d’être mon ami.”

Il n’y eut pas de réponse supplémentaire, mais les doigts crispés dans sa fourrure se relaxèrent progressivement, finirent par reprendre leur lent rythme et Tribble #5765 se laissa bercer, finit par s’endormir dans le silence confortable.

 

Les tribbles n’ont peut-être pas une bonne notion du temps, mais Tribble #5765 en savait toutefois assez pour se rendre compte que visites, caresses (et examens) cessaient durant le cycle nocturne, pour ne reprendre qu’avec le retour de la lumière. C’était une routine à laquelle il s’était rapidement fait et qui n’avait pas été interrompue depuis son placement dans la chambre du Capitaine Kirk. C’est pour cela que lorsque des mains gantées, inconnues et rudes, le saisirent dans sa cage et qu’il s’éveilla pour constater qu’il faisait encore nuit, Tribble #5765 se trouva fort alarmé. Il était manifestement trop tard pour faire le mort, mais il laissa échapper un couinement vigoureux qui provoqua un juron à voix basse des mains le tenant. La lumière fut soudain, et la voix des mains qu’il avait fini par identifier comme “Capitaine” retentit.

“Quoi... Hé, vous, lâchez ce tribble !”

Tribble #5765 fut ballotté, jeté sans manière dans un sac inconfortable, puis de nouveau ballotté sans ménagement tandis que les mains prenaient la fuite.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit bientôt, couvrant presque le double bruit de course. Un virage brusque envoya balader Tribble #5765 au gré de l’inertie et il se remit à couiner désespérément.

D’autres bruits, des voix.

“Bones, choppe-le ! Il a kidnappé mon tribble !

\- Bordel Jim, qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ?!

\- Choppe-le !”

D’autres cahots et bruits incompréhensibles, des chocs.

Immobilité.

Silence.

“Bordel Jim, je suis un Docteur, pas un agent de sécurité !

\- Bien joué, Bones. Belle manchette.

\- Et n’espères pas t’en sortir avec des flatteries. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de courir après ce type, tu es convalescent, par tous les diables ! Dois-je te rappeler qu’il y a à peine une semaine tu étais dans le coma, et que deux semaines avant ça tu étais mort ?”

Froissements et mouvements de l’espace exigu dans lequel se trouvait Tribble #5765. Lumière, mains.

“Salut mon gars, tu en as eu des aventures, pas vrai ? Viens voir tonton Jim.”

Après le sac inanimé et inconfortable les mains de Capitaine étaient appréciablement chaudes, et Tribble #5765 interrompit brièvement ses couinements de détresse, avant de décider que le bref répit n’ait pas suffisant pour qu’il s’y fie et de reprendre ses plaintes de plus bel.

“Tu sais que les tribbles sont hermaphrodites, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Alors il peut bien être un gars ! Et arrête d’agiter ce truc sous mon nez !

\- Tu pars en vadrouille, tu assumes, Jimmy. Tu es encore sous plus de traitement qu’un hospice réuni. Ha, la sécurité. Vous n’étiez pas bien pressé ! Mettez-moi ce gus sous les barreaux et plus vite que ça ! Et toi, retourne dans ta chambre et que ça saute.

\- Ça ne marchait pas quand j’avais onze ans, Bones, je ne crois pas que ça marche maintenant...

\- Jim.

\- Ok ok, range cet hypospray, j’y vais, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Je n’allais pas laisser ce type se faire la belle avec mon tribble.

\- Techniquement c’est le tribble de Starfleet.

\- Il était sur mon vaisseau, c’est mon tribble.

\- Si tu veux jouer à ça, il était dans mon infirmerie.

\- Mais ça va alors, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t’enfoncer cet hypospray dans le cou.

\- Tu n’as pas envie d’ajouter un sédatif à ce merveilleux cocktail de drogues antiradiations et de sang génétiquement modifié qui coule déjà dans mes veines ? Et puis je pourrais me faire mal en tombant.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Regarde, regarde, je me couche.

\- Donne-moi le tribble, je vais le remettre dans sa cage avant d’aller dire ce que je pense au responsable de la sécurité, ce type n’aurait jamais dû arriver jusqu’à ta chambre.

\- Non, laisse, je vais le garder un peu...”

Les mains le déposèrent dans un creux confortable au moment où la lumière s’éteignait finalement mais ne l'abandonnèrent pas pour autant, flattèrent un instant sa fourrure avant de simplement se poser sur lui. Après réflexion et finalement épuisé de panique, Tribble #5765 arrêta de chouiner. Il dormit.

 

“-ne se reproduira pas. Des mesures ont été prises et la sécurité de l'hôpital a été renforcée. Un tel laxisme est inadmissible. Il en va de la sécurité des patients, mais également de la sûreté publique...

\- Tu leur as passé un savon.

\- Certainement pas. Je me suis contenté de faire la liste en détail les manquements inadmissibles qui ont mené à cet incident. Le Docteur McCoy leur a passé un savon.

\- Ow, ne me fait pas rire, ça fait mal.

\- Le Docteur McCoy a raison, Capitaine-

\- Jim.

\- Jim. Dans votre état, aller-

\- Je sais, je sais. J’ai peut-être un peu poussé le bouchon avec la course-poursuite - mais ne le dit pas à Bones. Content ? Je me repens.

\- Jim.

\- Je sais...” Un silence, durant lequel le coussin de Tribble #5765 s’agita, sans que ce soit cependant assez pour le tirer complètement du sommeil : il se mussa un peu plus dans les replis de tissus, contre la chaleur corporelle, et ronronna béatement. “Spock, tu sais que je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas refaire ce genre de chose- parce que je referais exactement de la même manière, si je n’avais pas le choix...

\- Les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur ceux d'un seul. Votre décision d’entrer dans la chambre du réacteur n’était que logique. Il n’y a rien de plus à en dire.

\- Spock-

\- Je ne souhaite pas discuter ce sujet plus en avant, Jim.

\- Tu es une tête de pioche. Pas étonnant que Nyota s’arrache les cheveux.

\- Cette métaphore est inappropriée sur tous les plans, Capitaine. Et je croyais que vous ne souhaitiez pas - je cite - vous trouver “pris à partie dans vos lavages de linge sale”, auquel cas y faire référence est une stratégie plus que douteuse.

\- Je suis cloué au lit, je fais ce que je peux pour me divertir et éviter de ressasser.

\- ...

\- Ahem. Et on sait pourquoi il a voulu voler Fluffy ?

\- Malgré la discrétion de Starfleet des rumeurs ont filtré sur les propriétés du sang de Khan, cela attise les convoitises. Il semblerait que votre voleur ait eu ses informations d’un membre du personnel d'entretien trop bavard. Vous kidnapper se serait révélé plus problématique, tandis que le vol d’un simple tribble a dû lui paraître plus facile - à tort manifestement. Mais... Fluffy, Capitaine ?

\- Je sais, je sais, il est illogique de nommer un animal et-

\- Vous vous méprenez Capitaine. Bien qu’ils ne la partagent pas, les vulcains conçoivent tout à fait la nécessité pour une race émotionnelle comme les humains de donner un nom à une créature qui a démontré sa singularité et pour laquelle s’est créé un attachement - aussi  irrationnel ce dernier soit-il. C’est votre tribble, il vous appartient donc de le nommer.

\- Ha ! Ne laisse pas Bones t’entendre, Spock... Et j’en déduis que tu t’opposes au nom plutôt qu’au principe ?

\- Fluffy n’est pas un nom très... distingué, Capitaine. Il me surprend de votre part.

\- C’est un tribble, Spock, regarde-le. Il n’a rien de distingué, c’est basiquement une boule de poils mignonne... Tu ne peux pas nier, je t’ai vu lui faire des câlins pendant que tu pensais que j’étais endormi.

\- Caresser le tribble pour le faire ronronner dans un objectif thérapeutique est un acte d’une logique incontestable, Capitaine.

\- Mais bien sûr... Et tu l’appellerais comment ?

\- Si vous tenez à un nom se référant à une caractéristique particulière de l’animal, vous avez d’autres options de “Fluffy” ou “Caramel”...

\- C’est mignon, tu veux lui donner un nom logique... Dans ce cas tu préfèrerais peut-être Lazarus ? C’est me semble-t-il traditionnel... ou peut-être Aristeas ? Ou Orphée ? Elvis ? Ou je sais : Ressucitator !

\- …

\- Ha, Spock, si tu voyais ta tête... Mais crois-moi, c’est mieux comme ça, à moins que tu préfères laisser Chekov l’appeler Kochtcheï ou Raspoutine...

\- Inutile de poursuivre Capitaine, j’ai compris le principe.”

Et c’est ainsi que Tribble #5765 devint Fluffy, et fut amené par la suite à aller audacieusement là où aucun tribble n’avait jamais été auparavant.

Mais c’est une autre histoire.

 

  
  



End file.
